


Perfect

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect way to end the day was just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Shige liking Kusano's hair. XD;; Originally posted at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

The perfect way to end the day was just like this, with Kusano's strong arms wrapped tightly around Shige, pulling him close, and Kusano's lips pressing kisses to his face and his neck, Kusano's stubble tickling Shige's skin the whole time. They had tumbled into bed together while laughing at something stupid Kusano had done, and Kusano was still grinning as he rolled on top of Shige. He leaned down to kiss Shige again, and Shige ran his hands through Kusano's hair, enjoying the pleased noise Kusano made into the kiss. Even if his groupmates teased him for his boyfriend's long hair and beard, and even if he liked to call Kusano a gross hipster himself, Shige loved him like this, and as he pulled Kusano close, capturing his lips with his own, he thought, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
